Never Left without saying Goodbye
by fab-polarbear
Summary: She doesn't remember when she started having a liking for this instrument or how she knows how to play but the moment she sits down, her fingers has a mind of their own, sending messages to her, saying everything will make sense. She never understood. But the moment the girl sits in front of her, she understands now.
1. Chapter 1: Lonely

_WARNING: This story will contain spoilers from the game. If you wish to not get spoiled, i recommend leaving this story and come back until you've finished the game._

 _The whole story is going along with the original Deemo Storyline._

 _Instead of siblings, They will be a couple._

 _Credits goes to Rayark and Deemo._

* * *

 _Lonely_

She felt this every day. Considering the fact that all there is around her to keep her company was a beautiful piano and a masked lady. She didn't have any interactions with the masked lady because of one little thing; she could not form words without a mouth. But even if they don't interact with each other, she knew they are good friends.

Having no mouth is struggling. You can't express what you're thinking or you're feelings. Holding music sheets in her hand, that's when she decided she'll put all her words and emotion into music notes created by her strangely long black fingers to create a perfect melody. A rush of ecstasy runs through her every note she hit to create this beautiful piece. If she had a mouth, she'll most likely smile and maybe sing a few words. Sadly enough, all that excitement vanishes when the piece has ended; she would definitely frown by then.

She sat by the instrument underneath the only source of light in her coming through a window on the ceiling. She doesn't remember when she started having a liking for this instrument or how she knows how to play but the moment she sits down, her fingers has a mind of their own. She pressed her fingers onto the keys and let them do they're work.

 _Tuk-tuk Tuk-tuk_. She hears a rattle. Looking up, the window opened and a black pig-tailed girl fell through.

Widening her eyes in shock and realizing what would happen if she doesn't move from her spot, she reaches out to her, catching the girl in her arms. Carefully, she sets her down onto the chair. She put distance between the two of them, knowing that her appearance would fright the girl. After all, who wouldn't be afraid of a tall, black figure with no ears, nose, or mouth?

Thankfully enough, the girl didn't show signs of fear or horror.

She observed her. She looked small, maybe half her size at least.

Cautiously, she extends her hand, proposing a request to be her friend.

She raised her ruby colored orbs towards her, slowly and hesitant, she held her hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Tree

The girl stared at tree sapling growing behind the piano one day.

She tells the black figure who she calls Deemo over and rambles about how the tree would grow and how tall it will get with an excited grin on her face.

"This tree would grow so tall and once it gets tall I'll climb onto the tree and reach the window and go back home!" She told Deemo. The sight entertained her, and she would've given her a bright smile – if she had a mouth.

She was amazed at how this girl befriended her so easily and treated her like a best friend. She found it strange. Her appearance would scare anyone if they looked at her. She had no nose, ears or mouth; only two small circles on her face are her eyes and a small S shape figure on her right shoulder representing her "hair. Her head was a perfectly shaped sphere and her figure was too slender for her liking. Her fingers were long and pointy and everywhere on her body were black except for her eyes and her necktie. It looked like she's wearing a suit.

She would agree to anyone if they told her she looked eerie.

But the girl didn't mind her appearance at all, and she was very thankful.

* * *

They later realized that the music created by the piano is what helps the tree sapling grow.

Whenever Deemo played the piano, the tree would noticeably grow into its size and shake itself in a way that looks like its dancing to the music. The more she played the instrument, the more the tree grew over time. Before they knew it, the tree reached the height of 10 meters.

The girl stood, looking up at the tree. She realized that she can't reach up to the tree anymore. When the tree was about 2-4 meters she could touch it by jumping. Now that the tree grew to 10 meters, all she could do was gaze up at it. She couldn't go home now.

Deemo saw the sadness in her face a while ago. She knew there was no way for her to go home now. The girl crouched down, cried into her a knees, mumbling _I want to go home._ Deemo sat next to her and reached her hand towards her, she hesitated a little, but she placed her hand on her head, giving gentle rubs, and calmed her down.


End file.
